Fi, Don't Play with Strangers
by Pebbled Paradise
Summary: FIFTH CHAPTER! Mainly about Fi finding a curiously scaly stranger in the forest, and, unaffected by a mild rope bridge crisis, she runs away to find out who the thing is. Bizarre, insane -- R/R if you don't mind!
1. Such Slimy Eyes

Disclaimer: So Weird is Disney's. This story is mine. Flames will go to junior high and have to live through sixth period math class (a fate worst than death).  
  
A/N: Important question.. Annie isn't such a blonde, is she?? Then WHY DO YOU HATE HER? I mean, I think you're funny and all, but I always thought she was the best out of all the Disney blondes. She's got a voice, and she's relatively smart.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A thin, nimble person's silhouette was scarcely visible through the raindrop-stained window of the tour bus. Fi looked at it absently.  
  
"Alien?" she wondered.   
  
"No, an alien would have antennae, DUH. Werewolf? No, werewolves are thicker and less graceful."   
  
She mused over this as if it were a gameshow question, "name the benign shadow of a sideshow oddity." Fun.  
  
The creature sidled closer to the van, slipping through trees and bushes. It came just close enough so that Fi could make out two ugly blue orbs, blanketed by thin chenille eyelids. They stared at Fi's window, unblinkingly, and Fi did not know whether they noticed her or not -- but then the creature smiled. It was a skinny, sick looking smile, not unlike the creature's figure. Fi made the Star Trek sign at it. Resultantly, it raised it's hand, trying to make the same gesture, but could not -- because it's fingers were only little stumps above it's palm. The girl gasped, and leapt over to her bed to retrieve her camera. She returned to the window, and raised the camera, only to see the creature rocket away into the forest. She sighed and tried to entertain herself with the other windows.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
Molly trudged into the kitchen, still with her slippers on, to find her son and the Bell boys making music out of cardboard boxes. Carey stopped and pointed towards one of the seats, showing her one of his most beguiling smiles (::melts::).  
  
Molly returned this with an irritable, "don't bother me, I'm battling my psychological demons" and planted her face in her cereal. Carey patted her shoulder sympathetically, and then went back to drumming on the cereal box for lack of more to do.  
  
Fi entered the room, almost glowing, the image of the serpent-like man plastered in her brain like a picture on a wall. Molly wiped the Cheerios off of her face coolly.  
  
"Good morning, dear! Jack thoughtfully remembered to buy you a new box of cereal," Molly cooed, coddling her only daughter.  
  
"Thanks!" In one crisp motion, Fi seized the box out of Jack's hands and began pouring some for herself.  
  
"So, how was your night, baby? 'Call Annie? Go online?"  
  
"I saw a snake man."  
  
Molly smiled and nodded approvingly. "Did you have a pleasant time?"  
  
Fi shrugged and deposited her bowl in the sink. She departed from the room in haste, wanting to initiate her hunt for the snake man. But Carey, whose telepathic powers suddenly engaged and enabled him to read Fi's mind, excused himself from the table to join her.  
  
"Snake men. That's dumb. Ha. Ha." He chortled, punching her lightly on the shoulder. She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Foul mortal," she mumbled.   
  
"Foul little mortal, whose interests are compelled by the mere mention of alien concepts such as 'snake men' and 'werewolf' and 'Awesome Blossom'... How despicable."  
  
She vengefully pushed him backwards, into Ned, who, startled, abruptly pulled the brake on the car and drove onto a rope bridge. The van slowly rotated onto it's side, and hung by one tire on the cord. Molly gasped. Irene knicked Ned on the back of the head, scowling, "my mother TOLD me this would happen.... "  
  
Carey smiled sheepishly. Fi shrugged again. Clu and Jack burst into raging fits of laughter.  
  
Using the life-threatening crisis as a diversion, Fi sped directly out one of the windows, which was now hanging on it's hinges (ah, gotta love those windows) and ran towards the forest. Ned hadn't driven too far that night; the forest was still visible through the purple-tinted clouds. Fi grinned and stampeded towards it. Little did she know that the serpent had been at her heels the whole time. Carey had noticed mildly, however, which was why he was tracking where they went-- leaving cereal pieces as a trail, so that he could get back to the hugely collapsible rope bridge.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
((The next chapter is going to be a challenge fic. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE R/R!!!!!! The next chapter'll be funnier. Maybe a little smarter? Neh. Paha. Nehpaha. No way, Jose. I'll start the next chapter as soon as I obtain the requirements from my fair-feathered friends. BTW, I saw a bunch of stories here, and I really liked them. The people seem just as deranged as me. If anybody wants to give me stupid requirements for the THIRD or FOURTH chapters, go right along.)) 


	2. Happy Birthday Mr. President

Disclaimer: So Weird is Disney's. The Jamaican song belongs to Shagee or whatever, I think. This story is mine. Flames are poop, so they get flushed down the toilet.  
  
A/n: This part of the story is in response to JackPhillipsGirl's review. Anyone who can, please review it! Challenges are always welcome. I'll dance for a challenge! BTW-- I have no vengeful grudge against Annie, so it's kinda hard to make fun of her.. But she's funny as comic relief. Okay, scratch that: you don't NEED a vengeful grudge. I think I could get used to mocking her.. Well, maybe I won't, like, ONCE.  
  
a/n: And also.... Patrick Levis is so hot on "Maybe It's Me." LOL, it's hard to imagine Jack as being on a show with "riske" jokes.... But anything is possible. Also, I saw Cara deLizia on "The Nightmare Room." She played a boy trapped in a girl's body who wanted his friends' spirits to stuff themselves inside other people's bodies. She's a very good actress.   
  
a/n: Excessive stupidity.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The slimy serpentman continued to pursue Fi. Carey, in addition, continued to follow them, telepathy not being enough to suppress his violent curiosity. Each person was trying not to alarm the person in front of them.  
  
All of a sudden, the serpentman hoisted himself up from the dirt path, and wrapped himself around Fi's leg. Then he loosened and spiraled to her feet. Carey blinked.  
  
"Did I just hear somebody blink?" Fi swiftly turned around and, because Carey was the only follower in her field of vision, he was the only person she saw.  
  
"Don't scare me like that, Carey." She turned around to continue her journey. But just as she had spun around, she unwittingly stepped on the serpent man's head, and he let out a whine of pain. She gasped.  
  
"LOOK at what you made me do!"  
  
Suddenly, Molly walked into the woods. She seemed aghast at Fi, and gave her a look that differed greatly from the look she had given her that morning.  
  
"It was the snake man's fault," Fi accused. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have pushed Carey into Ned, and Ned wouldn't have driven the bus into a rope bridge, and-- "  
  
"FI."   
  
Molly frowned. Fi winced. Carey smiled at Ms. Phillips with admiration.  
  
Molly looked at the snakeperson, and then back at Fi, with glass-shattering coldness.   
  
"What have I always told you, about not talking to strangers?? It's a good thing that Carey was here with you." She returned the smile to Carey.  
  
"Um, actually, I would like for you two wild youngin's" - he pointed to Molly and Carey - "to join us," invited the snakeman. Fi's eyes widened, both from her mother's scolding, and from the snakeman's suggestion. She clasped her hands over it's skinny line of a mouth.  
  
"THEY HAVE NO ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER WHATSOEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Molly gaped at her. Then she turned her attention towards Carey. His telepathic abilities were still stable, hence he leafed through Molly's thoughts at present -- and grinned at what he found. (ew that is soo PG)  
  
Fi sobbed into the snakeman's already damp scales. He pet her on the head.  
  
"Come on. Let's go buy some Gatorade. It always makes me forget my troubles. It heals the soul. It's blissfully sweet caffeine envelops my senses so I am incapable of feeling any more pain." He sighed. Fi looked up. Then she started sobbing again.   
  
The two happy-go-lucky kids, the mother, and the human reptile promenaded towards a 7Eleven in the distance. 'Amazing how easily you can miss a roadstop. 'Amazing how easily you can forget your colleagues and friends who are suspended from a precariously tilting truck on a rope above a river. Oh well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They found themselves shoveling coins into lottery machines for lack of food interest -- and lack of dollars. But the guy at the register gave the snakeman a Gatorade without an argument, saying that he'd pay for it himself because he thought the snakeman was "cute." Snakeman accepted this compliment graciously and chugged it down. Fi, absorbed in watching this, jumped in surprise as Annie tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Our fan fiction author took 'psycho' very literally," she observed, brimming with insanity. Fi nodded slowly.  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
Annie's mouth cracked into a wide, toothy grin.  
  
"Listen to the moo-sik," she whispered, still with the laughable grin.  
  
"That guy is singing in Jamaican, and the girl is singing 'I'm in love with a ma-han nearly twiiiiiiiiiiiice my age!' Well, vice versa, in our case." She playfully pinched Carey's cheek.  
  
Carey maneuvered a feeble smile. His cheek hurt, so it was difficult. "Are... You... Going to sing?"  
  
Annie shrugged and the grin resumed. Then she started to pinch his cheek more harshly, like a leech. Carey cringed. Molly slapped her hand away.  
  
"Please, just sing," Molly implored.  
  
Annie shrugged and the grin resumed. Then she started to pinch his cheek more harshly, like a leech.  
  
"Déjà vu," Carey gasped. "I thought you got RID of that stupid Indian twin stone, Annie!" He pulled his face away. "Frankly, I do not like this."  
  
Annie shrugged, but this time, the grin straightened into a horizontal line. She sawed Snakeman's head off with a nail file. He sewed it on again. Annie, ashamed, started clucking at her failures in an unintelligible Jamaican dialect.  
  
Fi instantly developed an infatuation with Snakeman for his goofy antics. She liked a man who could sew his head back on. She stared at him adoringly. Oh, that glistening green skin, those penetrating blue peepers, those excruciatingly cute, buttonlike nostrils.. And that smile. It all bedazzled Fi, a naive little farmgirl, who was very unfamiliar with his type.  
  
"So, what's your real name?" She fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
"It's... Gordy," he returned rather hesitantly. He wasn't used to all this attention, being the strong, silent type. He smiled one of his beautifully thin, sheepish smiles, and looked down at his naked webbed feet.  
  
"What's _your_ name?"  
  
"Fiona.... " She trailed off. Just as they were about to lean in for a kiss, Annie contrived a maniacal scheme. She greedily sniffed Gordy's Gatorade, grinned, muttered a thank you, and ran away. Molly closed her eyes.  
  
"I've been having this idea for a song, Carey.. "  
  
Carey sighed wistfully. "Is it about love , Molly?  
  
Fiona and Gordy sank under the table and embraced. Gonzo's cold-blooded little frame, coiled up near Fiona, was a touching sight. The cashier worker pouted on the counter.  
  
"I wish I had a snakeman of my own," he cried quietly, catching his tears in his palm. Everyone seemed a tad spacey -- immersed in their own romances. Conrad appeared, sang some showtunes, and then dematerialized.   
  
A/N: PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My goal is to meet a lot of different and colorful fanfic authors. Especially if you're off your rocker -- because I've skyrocketted off of mine. No, it was not the result of a fart. Okay, bad word. Now I'm going to have to make the rating higher. Quack. 


	3. Back in the Tour Bus

Disclaimer: So Weird is Disney's, and so forth.  
  
A/n: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE MUST GO TO IMDB RIGHT NOW, AND LOOK UP ERIC LIVELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK AT HIS MINI BIOGRAPHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S MORE FAMOUS THAN I'D EVER THOUGHT-- Very insightful, too. As if I didn't already know that from those Disney commercials. But other than that-- he sounds like a cool guy. And-- you'll never believe this-- IMDB EVEN LISTS BRAINSTORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eric was uncredited in that movie, though, wasn't he? Odd. And his middle name is Lawrence. ::Dances around like a chimpanzee:: And Patrick Levis' middle name is CANNON!!! He played Donny Osmond! LOOK UP THE WHOLE CAST, IMDB ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/n: Also, in response to Tablynvan's suggestions, I present to you **CHAPTER 3**! What is it's name? I don't know; I'll know as soon as I upload this stupid thing.. And yes, btw, I know and love Hugo. You people make Annie so darn scared of him, it's hilarious! And I'm also aware of the fig leaf. But Clu is in a falling truck, so... AHA! This chapter shall take place in the truck. Poor little falling people. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. btw, Spanish sentence glossary is at the bottom of this fic.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unaffected by the disaster going on around him, Clu sat at Fi's desk, punching vigorously at Fi's laptop, eyes fixated on the screen.  
  
"You know, that really isn't healthy for you," Jack stated. Clu blushed and adjusted his fig leaf.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Jack blinked. Then he cringed. "I meant the computer."  
  
Clu giggled. "Did you know that Erik Von Detten played Sid, the evil child, in Toy Story?"  
  
Jack batted his hands furiously at the screen. "No," he groaned, "no more Movie Database... "  
  
"WELL, the fanfic author is bored to tears, so... What did you expect? She needs some-" he gasped- "CHICKEN AND PANTS SPANISH SENTENCES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He jumped around. Then he blushed, looking down, and sat again.  
  
"Hay un gordo pollo en mis pantalones," Clu informed.  
  
"Is there, now?" Jack acknowledged him politely. Then he grimaced. "Wait a minute-- you're not WEARING any pants!!! That was a trick."  
  
"Hee hee hee," Clu jeered jovially. "Okay, here's another one--- 'Me disgusta comer el pollo, pero me encanta comer mis pantalones!!!!!!" He burst out laughing.  
  
"You like to eat your pants?" Jack stared at him blankly, void of interest.  
  
Clu shook his head, beaming. "I love to eat my pants."  
  
Jack sighed. "I do not like this game. I want to go to 7Eleven and buy me some Peach Fuzz. Want to come?"  
  
There was a long silence, as Clu pondered this. Then he began to giggle.  
  
"Eventually, Jack, but not here-- I'm NOT that kind of man!"  
  
Jack cursed out those darn slash authors (bless 'em all) who had instilled rather riske notions in his best friend's mind, and left the tour bus.  
  
He walked out, unaware of the bus' position, to find himself dangling over the river, his wrist having caught in a cord knot. He swallowed repeatedly, trying to call Clu.  
  
"CLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU," he yelled. "I'M TIED TO A ROPE DANGLING OVER A RIVER AGAIN, WITH NO WAY DOWN BUT TO FALL TO MY DEATH...... CLU, AREN'T YOU LISTENING??????"  
  
"I don't care WHAT you're tied to," Clu yelled back obstinately. "I am NOT helping you! Especially in my fig leaf, thank you very much."  
  
"CLU, I'M FALLING, YOU STUPID MORON!!!!!"  
  
"GORDO POLLO!"  
  
"INSIPID FOOL! YOU ARE SO STUPID, YOU DON'T EVEN WEAR PANTS!!!!!"  
  
Clu's eyes narrowed, taking pride in his opposition towards pants.  
  
"NO SOY EN PANTALONES, PERO SOY EN LA ENSALADA!!!"  
  
"IDIOT! YOU DON'T PUT FIG LEAVES IN A SALAD!!!!!"  
  
"YEAH.... WELL..... " Clu brainstormed for a Spanish insult to retort. Jack thought he was so cool, just because he knew the purpose of a fig leaf, and the purpose of pants... Not that Clu didn't know their purpose either. He knew that nobody really ate them. Hopefully.  
  
"HAY DOS GORDO JAMONES EN TU PANTALONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"I AM NOT FAT!!!!!!" Jack was fuming and hyperventilating, shaking in midair like a hooked salmon.  
  
"Please.. Just.. I'm scared of drowning.. And I'm scared of golfballs and telephones ever since that scary old neighbor who never fixed that window... "  
  
Finally, Clu began to pity him, and, stealing a pair of his pants, hoisted him onto the land.  
  
"The fan fic author isn't a hopeless romantic," Jack gasped, "because she's a tupy little twelve year old. Too naive to be writing slash affairs, right?"  
  
Maria-author leapt down from the sky and started choking Jack.  
"I'LL DO WHATEVER ME PLEASES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And with that, Maria condensed into a little glowing ball, which hit Jack lightly on the head. She was a spirit now, like Briciriu. Jack was now posessed by a mentally unstable fan fiction writer, whose blatant madness slowly devoured his senses -- stimulated by good old-fashioned mind control.  
  
"Jack.... Jack, is that you?"  
  
Jack danced around happily. " 'Tis too late for old munny-mun," he laughed. Then he grinned. "She's getting stupider by the minute!"  
  
Clu scratched behind his ear. "Uh, yah, that's just marvelous, but, uh.... "  
  
All of a sudden, Jack stood rigid, eyes frozen and dormant.  
  
"INCOMING MESSAGE FROM THE MASTER," he gargled in a demonic voice. "FI IS IN LOVE WITH A GORDY."  
  
In a whirlwind of pink smoke, Jack regained control of his nerves. He flexed his arms. It was good to be home.  
  
"So... " Clu brooded thoughtfully, "what is a Gordy?"  
  
Then Hugo fell out of the sky, sprawled out on the ground, and went to sleep. Goodnight, everyone, Maria shall sleep as well!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n: PLEASE REVIEW THIS! I kind of rushed through this chapter, and it's late, so I can't think straight.. I know; I inserted myself in the fic. Mun instinct. Dun' ask.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spanish Sentences:  
Hay un gordo pollo en mi pantalones = there is one fat chicken in my pants  
Me disgusta comer el pollo, pero me encanta comer mi pantalones = I hate eating the chicken, but I love eating my pants.  
NO SOY EN PANTALONES, PERO SOY EN LA ENSALADA = I'm not in pants, but I am in the salad!  
HAY DOS GORDO JAMONES EN TU PANTALONES = There are 2 fat hams in your pants 


	4. Mi Pollo es Tonto (pero dayum guapo!)

Disclaimer: So Weird belongs to Disney. This story, however, belongs to me. I think that about says it all.  
  
A/n: Molly/Carey hints are ALL over the place. Disney is discreetly trying to press the idea that they are in a relationship... And it is SO obvious!!!!! I just saw the Banshee episode. Dayumit, they were all related... No love interest there...  
  
A/n: Yes, I am really 12. Uh-oh. I write slash anyway -- well, just the good kind. See: normal person. Yee-ay.  
  
A/n: It's time for me to write a deep, spiritual fanfic.. Keep that in mind. It'll be coming soon. Maybe a few jokes and hints, too.  
  
Clu and Jack climbed safely onto the rugged surface of the land. They were both newly sedated, and both were wearing pants. As soon as it registered that they were in no danger of falling, they started to explore the land at which the truck had crashed. It was showered with pieces of frosted flakes.  
  
"Isn't this what we had for breakfast?" Jack inquired, sniffing the cereal.  
  
Clu rubbed his eye indifferently. "Eh, why not? Pro'lly. And look. They lead somewhere. Blah."  
  
Jack grinned, and his ears perked up excitedly. "Let's follow it -- I mean... " He regained his usual bland countenance. "I mean let's just stay here; a bird probably ate some cereal and pooped it's way back to it's nest."  
  
Clu broke into a rage of ecstatic giggles. "COOL!!!!! Let's follow it!!!!!" Jack sighed and followed his friend into the forest.  
  
Alongside the cereal trail was Gordy's purple snake fluid. Of course, the boys were uneducated of the fact that Gonzo was a snake man, so they paid no attention to it.  
  
"I can't believe Fi is in love with a Gordy," Clu murmured grudgingly. "If only I had known. I could have helped her! I could have shown her the light!"  
  
But Jack wasn't paying attention. He was carefully tracing the buttons on a black cell phone, ripped out of it's usual carrier's pocket and caked with dry mud. Jack tried to pick some of it off.  
  
"Isn't this your mom's cell phone?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Why doesn't she have it?"  
  
"I-uh-no. Carey?"  
  
"Carey what?"  
  
"Carey stole it."  
  
"He would not."  
  
"He's my brother; I know him better than you."  
  
"But nobody knows anything about your mom, she's so narrow minded and serious... " Jack stifled a mocking laugh.  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"So she would never lose sight of her precious cell phone!"  
  
"But Carey could steal it, if his motivation is sufficient."  
  
"Fi analyzes people's motivations, according to me in the Banshee episode... "  
  
"With the cold girl?"  
  
"Yah, lad."  
  
They looked at each other, lost and blind as a result of the sudden turn in the course of conversation. Clu was the first to resume speech.  
  
"He could have stolen it if he was motivated by a forbidden love interest. One whose dark, hostile exterior had made his mother keep a distance, but he stayed and supported her and loved her and now they may just elope they're so cute together and Disney has a foul mind... "  
  
Jack covered his ears. "STOP IT, STOP IT, DO NOT GO ON, MAN!!!" He started to jog ahead of his friend with an incentive to leave the subject. "How do you think such things?????"  
  
Clu shrugged. "I didn't mean to imply."  
  
So the two boys walked on, each slightly broken apart as opposed to when Clu saved Jack's life. They uncovered a dirt path, deliberately shrouded by frosted flakes, and followed it. It led to a 7 Eleven.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Sorry, there's no Gretchen here..

Disclaimer: So Weird belongs to Disney. The Laughing Man story belongs to JD Salinger.  
  
A/n: I've decided that everr Fan Fiction author should have at least ONE goofy story. This will be mine.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
The 7Eleven was occupied by the Molly, Carey, Gordy, Fi, the cashier, and Annie. Molly and Carey were immersed in a controversal argument about the ownerships of cellphones. Gordy and Fi were playing catch with an empty Gatorade bottle. The cashier was leaning on the counter. Annie was leaning on the cashier.  
  
"So, you think that, if you're related to the possessor of a cellular telephone, you have the right to use it as you please?" Molly narrowed her eyebrows, urging him to answer.  
  
"Well.. Yeah, I guess. Actually, yes: yes, that is completely true. Especially in the case of children."  
  
"That is _ludicrous_, kid. Do you know how much some adults can become attatched to their electronical devices?"  
  
Carey bit his lip hesitantly.  
  
"Er, um, no . . . "  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
"Do you play catch often?" Fi, noting a lack of conversation, pushed their game of catch towards a more social activity.  
  
"Not really. No one really likes hanging out with an alien. They all think I have lice." Gordy slid his hand over his bare head. Fi blinked confusedly.  
  
"Their loss. So, where are you from?"  
  
"Madrid. Well, actually, Andromeda -- but I've visited Madrid. Have you ever gone skiiing?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You should. What a rush!"  
  
"You speak English very well. Is it your first language?"  
  
"Thanks, and no, it's not. My first language was Gurfunklesnurf, but it's pretty much a dead language in other provinces of my country. That's why I came here -- everyone is pretty much bilingual."  
  
"My brother and my.. My friend, Cluet.. They speak limited Spanish."  
  
"Ah, so do I! I can only describe, however, bizarre fables of pants and chicken."  
  
"Intriguing!"  
  
The Gatorade bottle fell to the floor, and they dove into an extensive conversation in Spanish about animals, clothing, and their emotional responses to each other (hey, if you can get stuck in time with a frozen dog, you can believe that animals and clothing react mentally to certain things).  
...........................................................................................................  
  
Annie stared at the cashier boy in adoration. Her eyes, glass orbs that never blinked, penetrated him intensely. He looked a little weirded out. Expectedly, Annie did not attend to his discomfort. All of a sudden, in a disturbingly chirpy rush, she contributed a few topics for debate.  
  
"You sing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dance?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Eat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Drink?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sleep?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Spontaneously combust in a swirl of liquid substance while cemented to a colorful talking tree who was set up with you on a blind date by your Uncle Stacey?"  
  
"Erm, yeah, once, but that was a mistake."  
  
"Cool."  
  
All of a sudden, a rustling of brush was heard outside, and the entire occupancy of the store whipped their heads around, towards the door. They watched it rigidly, until...  
  
((I know, great way to end a fic, heh... R/R anyway!)) 


End file.
